You are not alone
by Scannie75
Summary: Stefan se rend compte que l'amour vaut la peine de se battre.Même lorsque cette bataille c'est contre soi qu'on la mène.Stelena
1. Chapter 1

D'un pas las Stefan entra dans la demeure qui fut encore il y a si peu de temps la sienne. Il posa sa veste négligemment avant de monter dans sa chambre. Rien n'était plus comme avant, comment sa vie avait elle pu changer à ce point? Ces questions le taraudaient chaque jour sans qu'il ne puisse y trouver de réponse. Parce qu'aprés tout en revenait à un seul moment celui ou il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour son frère en redevenant the ripper. Et bien que cela le rendait malade il devait se rendre à l'évidence : pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait il avait du les perdre. Stefan fût sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable. Il soupira en voyant qui l'appelait.

Stefan- Elena...qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?

Elena - Je tenais à m'excusez...

Stefan - A propos de quoi?

Elena-Tout à l'heure je t'ai accusé d'avoir tué le médecin légiste. Je n'aurai pas du.

Stefan- Nan dit il en se radoucissant. Tu as raison de douté de moi, je ne suis plus le Stefan que tu as connu.

Elena - Bien sur que ne veux pas l'admettre mais tu l'es. Sous toute cette colère et cette envie de te venger le Stefan dont je suis tombée amoureuse est toujours là.

Stefan - Comment peut tu encore penser cela aprés tout ce que je t'ai fais subir? dit il d'un ton las.

Elena - Parce que que tu le veuille ou non je te connais mieux que personne.

Il ne l'aurait jamais admit à voix haute mais entendre ces mots réveillait en lui les sentiments humains les plus enfouis, ceux qu'il avait, vainement se rendait il compte, essayé de détruire et d'oublier.

Elena -Stefan tu es encore là? demanda elle presque timidement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

Stefan - Oui répondit il dans un souffle. Merci...je veux dire de m'avoir appelé pour t'excuser.

Elena - De rien. A bientôt surement.

Elle raccrocha et il mit quelques minutes à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il semblait avoir sombré. S'il devait retenir une chose de cette brève conversation c'était le fait qu'Elena croyait toujours en lui. Même aprés avoir vu son côté le plus sombre elle croyait en lui. Quelque chose le chamboula au plus profond de son être, quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours...le sentiment d'amour.

Le lendemain matin Elena se réveilla en sentant une bonne odeur de pancakes. Jettant par dessus ses épaules un gilet qui trainaît par là elle dévala les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de son frère et d'Alaric. Arrivée à hauteur de la cuisine elle se stoppa net en constatant que ni son frère ni son tuteur n'étaient présent. Mais au milieu de sa maison se tenait son ex petit ami.

Elena - Stefan? dit elle les sourcils froncés.

Le jeune homme se retourna soudainement et un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Stefan -Hey répondit il.

Elean -Stefan répeta elle ...que fait tu là?

Il posa alors la cuillère qu'il tenait à la main et contourna la table pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle fit un pas en arrière comme effrayé par lui et il sentit son coeur se briser. Cependant cela ne le dissuada pas et il chercha son regard avant de lui dire.

Stefan - Je sais que me pointer ici la bouche en coeur et des pancakes à la main ne résoudra pas tous nos problèmes mais Elena j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ton humanité,j'ai besoin de ton amitié si je veux un jour ne serait ce qu'avoir l'espoir de redevenir celui que tu as connu.

Elena- Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir? dit elle surprise.

Stefan - Rien de particulier...mis à part le fait que j'ai compris une chose.

Elena croisa alors son regard l'invitant à continuer.

Stefan - Sans toi je n'ai aucune chance d'être sauvé.

Ils se fixèrent longuement comme si le reste du monde n'existait plus. Elena savait qu'il était sincère mais elle cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir peur. Cet homme qui se tenait devant elle elle l'avait tellement aimé...Elle aurait été prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Le perdre, le voir se détruire rien n'avait été plus dur pour la jeune femme. Elle avait espéré tant de fois entendre ces mots, elle avait tant souhaité appercevoir son Stefan derrière toute la froideur qu'il avait accumulé. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il se tenait devant elle, mais tant de choses étaient arrivées,tant de choses avaient changés...A commencer par sa relation avec sentit alors une chaleur envellopé son visage, Stefan venait de poser sa main sur sa joue et instinctivement elle se laissa allé contre sa peau douce qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes des images de leur histoire lui revinrent en tête. Leur premier baiser, la fois ou elle lui avait dit je t'aime, le week end à la lake house...Elle soupira et ouvrit ses yeux pour croiser son regard perçant. Il lui souriait tendrement et l'espace d'un instant c'était comme si ces six derniers mois n'avaient pas existé. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant d'imperceptiblement hocher la tête.

Elena- Je t'accorde une derrière chance Stefan.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit bien plus qu'il n'aurait aimé laissé paraître. Mais être de retour dans la vie de la jeune femme était tout ce qui comptait à présent.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin à c'est ensemble qu'ils arrivèrent au lycée. Le lycée...avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans leurs vies ils en avaient presque oublié que c'était leur dernière année ici. Stefan sortit le premier du véhicule pour pouvoir ouvrir la portière à Elena.

Elena le remercia encore incertaine quant à ce soudain changement d'attitude. Ils traversèrent ensemble l'allée menant à l'entrée conscient que certains regards les suivaient. Stefan n'avait plus mis les pieds ici depuis la rentrée et tout le monde savait qu'Elena et lui n'étaient plus ensemble...même si bien sur ils étaient loin de la réalité concernant la raison de cette rupture.

Elena vit ses meilleures amies approchées et elle ralentit le pas. Stefan compris qu'elle l'invitait à continuer sans elle tandis qu'elle attendait que Caroline et Bonnie arrivent à sa hauteur. Il lui souria timidement et s'engouffra dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Caroline – Tu nous expliques ? Dit elle sans plus d'introduction.

Elena -Bonjour à toi aussi Caroline, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. Répondit la jeune femme ne cachant pas son agacement.

Bonnie – Elena...

Elena croisa le regard de son amie d'enfance et y vit toute la peur et la l'inquiétude qui l'habitaient.

Elena, soupirant – Ne vous inquiétez pas...Il était là ce matin pour venir me préparer un petit déjeuner et...on a trouvé plus pratique de faire la route ensemble.

Caroline fronça les sourcils marquant son étonnement devant les propos tenus par son amie.

Caroline – Doit on te rappeller que pas plus tard que la semaine dernière il a tenté de te tuer ?

Elena- Il n'a jamais eu l'attention de me tuer Car'...répliqua t'elle levant les yeux au ciel avant de continuer...et tu sais quoi j'en ai un peu marre que tu le descende à chaque fois. Il était ton ami aussi Caroline et tu n'as jamais cherché à l'aider.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle s'en alla précipitemment laissant Caroline et Bonnie bouche bée devant son comportement.

Caroline – Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

Bonnie qui suivait encore du regard Elena ne savait quoi répondre. Mais quelque chose n'allait clairement pas et il faudrait qu'elle s'en occupe mais pour l'instant la sonnerie du lycée se faisait entendre invitant les élèves à rejoindre leurs classes respectives.

Bonnie – Allez viens on va être en retard. On s'occupera d'Elena plus tard.

Caroline acquiesa et la suivit à l'intérieur.

Le cours se passa sans encombres étant donné que Caroline et Elena prenaient le soin de ne pas se quant à lui observait Elena comme il l'avait toujours fait en cours et Bonnie elle l'observait lui.

La fin du cours arriva enfin et chacun rassembla ses affaires pour sortir. Tous les élèves étaient sortis mis à part Stefan, Caroline et Bonnie. Ces dernières prirent leur temps surveillant du coin de l'oeil le jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe quand la porte se referma violemment, il se retourna rapidement juste à temps pour voir arriver Caroline sur le plaqua contre la porte fermée par Bonnie et plaça son coude sous son menton.

Stefan – Tu sais que je pourrai te balancer de l'autre côté de cette salle sans faire le moindre petit effort ? Dit il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Bonnie – Pas si je l'aide répondit elle immédiatement.

Stefan croisa alors le regard de la jeune sorcière, il l'avait trop de fois vu attaquer Damon ou Katherine pour savoir qu'effectivement elle pouvait le blesser si elle le voulait. Son sourire presque suffisant s'effaça.

Stefan – J'imagine que puisque je n'ai pas le choix je peux vous écoutez ce que vous avez à me dire.

Caroline – Qui te dit qu'on veut parler ? Dit elle tout sourire.

Bonnie – Caroline ! Somma t'elle de façon presque autoritaire.

Caroline – Rho ça va on peut plaisanter un peu.

Bonnie – A quoi tu joues avec Elena ? Reprit elle en s'adressant à Stefan.

Stefan – Bien que je trouve votre petite intervention touchante je pense qu'Elena est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Caroline – En temps normal j'aurai été d'accord avec toi mais depuis que son petit ami s'est amusé à laisser des cadavres aux quatres coins de l'Amérique son jugement n'est plus aussi fiable,étrange nan ?

Stefan – Ecoutez tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal dit il doucement.

Son expression avait changé et s'était n'était plus le Stefan imbus de sa personne et fière de ses actes horribles qui se tenait devant elles.

Stefan- Vous n'avez absolument aucune raison de me faire confiance mais je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça.J'éspère que nos amitiés passées ont eu assez d'importance pour qu'au moins vous me croyiez quand je vous dis cela.

Les filles se regardèrent et Bonnie hôcha lentement la tête indiquant à Caroline qu'elle pouvait relâcher son étreinte.

Stefan- Merci.

Caroline- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Stefan...Pour moi Elena est mieux sans toi dans les parages .Et je vais te surveiller.

Bonnie – Et si jamais tu lui fais la moindre chose je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te tuer...qu'on ai été amis ou pas,annnonça elle froidement.

Stefan acquiesa. Il savait que derrière cette menace ne se cachait pas juste Bonnie mais aussi Caroline, Tyler, Alaric, Jeremy et même son propre frère, Damon.

Sans rien ajouter il ouvrit la porte et disparut dans les couloirs de l'établissement.

Caroline – Et maintenant ?

Bonnie – Maintenant on espère que ce qu'on a vu n'était pas le fruit de notre imagination dit elle en soupirant.

Damon s'ennuyait chez lui quand il entendit quelqu'un frappé à la porte.

Damon – Klaus...tu es encore en vie . Dit il un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Klaus – J'ai toujours aimé ton humour Damon. Je suis venu voir ton frère il est par là ?

Damon – Et non...le frérot a repris le chemin de l'école tu le crois ça.

Klaus sourit faiblement essayant de jauger la vauracité des propos de Damon.

Klaus – Tu lui donneras un message de ma part...Dis lui merci.

Damon parût destabilisé et le sourire de Klaus s'élargit. Il s'éloigna alors rapidement laissant un Damon sceptique derrière y avait de quoi être inquiet quand on connaissait referma la porte essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qui allait pouvoir encore aller mal cette fois çi.

A/N : merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic.A l'origine c'était un OS mais bon j'ai envie de continuer un peu...^^ Je sais pas du tout ou je vais avec cette histoire par contre,juste que ça sera du SE.


End file.
